Nightmares Return!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is what I call an "Ultra-Crossover", fanfic! Lots of characters will show up here, but its mainly about Grandia 2 and Skies of Arcadia. RyudoMillenia and VyseAika pairing! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Nightmare's Return

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: I created this story long ago, but now I'm redoing it in this type of format. This is called an "Ultra-Crossover", because it is going to bring many heroes/villains/characters from every kind of universe and dimension together!

Darien: That is right. Every character you know from video games, movies, comics, anime, manga, cartoon, and also real life is going to be in this one! However, this one is mainly about a crossover of two worlds: Grandia 2 and Skies of Arcadia.

DJ: Yep! I got the inspiration from playing the games on my Sega Dreamcast, which I still proudly own! Also, the pairing is featured Ryudo/Millenia and Vyse/Aika!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Prologue 

It was a dark, horrible day for two particular villains in the Underworld. One of them was a former pope, an elder man who many believed to hold the power of Lord Granas, God of the Light and peace. However, his true nature and purpose was revealed. He fused with the various pieces of Valmar, a dark god, and set about to destroy the world, then rebuild it to his liking! His name was Zera Innocentius.

The other being was a powerful admiral, second-in-command and devoted servant to a man named Galcian. He was also a part of an ancient and powerful race called Silvites. Once, he was a good and caring person. Now, he was cold and called for death and destruction. He also fused himself with a powerful creation known as a Gigas, the creation called Zelos. His name was Ramirez.

Both were defeated by respective heroes of their worlds; Zera by Ryudo, a Geohound who had harnessed the true power of the Light. Ramirez by Vyse, a Blue Rogue with a will of iron and a heart of gold. Both were defeated in battle, and sent to the Underworld for all eternity.

However, history tends to repeat itself, when certain circumstances arise…

Zera roamed around the pitch-black abyss of the massive dead realm, as was Ramirez. Both were trying to find a means of escape, to go back and bring about revenge to their enemies. Soon, the two bumped into one another and a meeting of sorts took place.

"Watch were you're going, old man.", Ramirez stated coldly. But, this did not faze the 58 year-old priest.

"Do not take that tone with me, whelp! I have faced far worse then you.", he remarked.

Ramirez was about to draw his sword out, but knew the effort to even try and fight would be futile. They would just end up back at square one, not to mention alert certain parties to take them back to their torment.

"Who are you, old man?", the former admiral inquired.

Zera answered, "I was once a being with the power of a god, ready to take my rightful place in the heavens and re-create the world as I saw fit!".

He then continued on, his proud voice and reduced to angry grumbles, "Until I was bested by a mere mortal who put his faith and trust in the failable human heart.".

Ramirez's eyes narrowed some, but his lips held that of a knowing smirk. "Hmmm… interesting.", he stated.

Zera saw the look and then inquired, "I take it you were also like me?".

Ramirez snorted in amusement and replied, "No, I was not like you. I too had the power of an almighty creature, but I wanted to destroy the world, not rule it. I wanted revenge to all those that took what was dear to me!".

Ramirez's booming voice was toned down seriously when he continued, "But, my goal was terminated when a mere pirate boy defeated me.".

Zera now had a malicious glint in his gray eyes. He stated quietly, "So, both of us were in the same predicament…".

The old priest went up to Ramirez and asked, "Young man, have you ever tried to escape from here?".

Ramirez had an amused look on his face as he answered, "I have tried many times, but it seems my powers alone cannot release me from this prison.".

Zera stated, "As have I. My attempts to break free have too failed.". He then asked, "I propose an alliance. How about we combine our powers and try to escape by that means?".

Ramirez was about to refuse, when the idea did cross his mind. 'If I were to break free, I could finally have my revenge on Vyse and his accursed band of pirates!', he thought.

After some thinking, Ramirez extended his left hand out to Zera. "Okay, I agree. I will join with you, and together, we will have our revenge on those who sent us to our demise!".

Zera shook his hand and said, "So it is said, so it shall be done!".

He released his hand, and soon both started to power-up to their limit! Zera transformed into his true form; a large light-blue moth. He could transform into three beings: his normal human self, the multi-headed dark monster Valmar-Zera, or his true form.

Ramirez also transformed as well, a large clear-silver creature forming and latching onto his back. He too had three transformations: his normal self, the gigantic Gigas monster Ramirez-Zelos, and his true form.

The two evil creatures then combined their powers, a bright white light forming as they shot a beam of energy at the infinte darkness that was their prison. The entire realm shook to the very core, as the combined powers of Zera and Ramirez tore open a portal to the living world!

"Where are we going first?", Ramirez inquired as he slowly powered-down.

Zera answered, "We are going to my realm first, the world in which I so wanted to rule! First, we will seek out and destroy its hero. Then, we will move on to your realm.".

The hole was slowly closing, so they made haste to it before it closed completely. Before they entered, Ramirez told his partner, "Instead of ruling over worlds individually, how about we merge them together? To create a single, massive world that both of us shall rule!!".

Zera smiled sinisterly and said, "Now that is a good idea!".

They jumped in just before the portal closed, the various demons coming in on the scene too late. Their prisoners were gone, and they dreaded on what their master would say when He found out.

On Monster Island

DJ was monitoring the various worlds, universes, and dimensions from the Control Room in the Underground Mansion on his home Monster Island. Suddenly, alarms blared out and multiple warning signs flashed on the many screens in front of him.

"Show me what the disturbance is!", he shouted out to the computer.

A female voice replied, "Okay, okay, honey! Don't get so worried now!". DJ put in two total human personalities and voices inside the main computer, which was very cool. One was to alert major disturbances, the other was to report multiple universal disturbances. Both could switch over to the other at any time. Kind of like a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde computer.

Darien, his partner from the "Sailor Moon" dimension, teleported in on the scene. He was a bit dirty, on account he was working in his flower garden.

"DJ! What's going on?", he asked over the blaring sirens.

DJ pushed some buttons and answered, "Cas located a major disturbance in one of the dimensions! She's trying to pinpoint where it is!".

In a few moments, Cas's voice came online and she blared out, "Bingo, fellas! It seems that the disturbance is in the Underworld region, Hell to be more precise!".

Darien inquired, "Did someone escaped from there?!".

Cas answered, "You got it, handsome! It seems that Zera and Ramirez, from the world of Grandia and Arcadia respectively, combined their powers and escaped their confines!".

DJ asked, "Any idea on where they went?".

Another female voice, this one more deep and mysterious, answered, "Let me take a look, Master DJ.". The other voice was called Anhk, the previous voice was Jocasta Stephenson. Both seemed to be on key with one another, which was good in most cases.

A few seconds later, Anhk stated, "It seems that the two villains are on their way to Grandia, Zera's world.".

DJ switched the screens to tune in on Grandia's frequency, and all of them showed Grandia in all of her glory. The scene was Cyrum Kingdom, where a festival was starting up.

"Let's see what happens first, then we can figure out we can do from there.", Darien suggested.

DJ agreed, and the four monitored the world as closely as possible.

In the world of Grandia

It was a clear, beautiful day in the world of Grandia. Only a year and a half ago, it was on the brink of destruction. However, it was adverted by five heroes; Ryudo, Elena, Millenia, Tio, Roan, and Mareg. Now, things have changed for the better for the people of the land.

In the countryside of the Cyrum Kingdom, a lone figure stood on top of a hill. He saw the entire kingdom before him, looking as good as ever. It was Ryudo, his faithful companion bird Skye perched on his right shoulder. He took in a deep breath, sighing at the scene before him.

"How long as it been since we've been here, Ryudo?", Skye asked, although he knew how long it has been since either of them visited the kingdom.

"Its been… too long, Skye.", Ryudo answered. He had just returned from burying the Granasaber, as well as going around the world because of jobs. It seemed some monsters still lurked around in the world, and he was called on to slay them. After all, he was still a Geohound by trade.

"Come on, Skye. Lets go down and surprise Roan. I bet he'll be very happy to see us again.", he said softly as he slowly made his way down the hill.

At the Town Square

Everyone was preparing for a festival, the first of its kind, actually. Normally, festivals in the kingdom were held only once a year to celebrate the founding of Cyrum. However, this one was a major exceptance. It was to celebrate and honor the hero of the world, the one who saved them from annhilation by Zera-Valmar. It was for Ryudo.

Streamers of many different colors were strung on every household and lamp post in the town. People of various ages, cultures, and even speices gathered together to set up booths of many kind all around. Holidays were given to all workers, which was saying something here.

In the castle, the place was also preparing itself for the large party. In the Throne Room, a small 14 year-old blonde-haired boy was giving out various orders and tasks to the servents and chefs. It was King Roan, the boy who traveled with Ryudo some time ago and learned about the world around him and also who he was inside.

"This party is going to be the biggest Cyrum has ever had!", he said to himself. Then he thought glumly, 'I only wish Mr. Ryudo was here to enjoy it.'.

You see, Roan at one time searched all around for Ryudo, checking the places where they last visited on their journey. Sadly, his search was fruitless. No one had seen him, nor know where he was.

"Your Highness, you have visitors.", a lovely maid told Roan.

"Thank you, K.C., but I can't see anyone right now.", he told her.

"Aww, the little king too busy to see his friends?", a familiar voice sounded off.

Roan's head jerked up to see some smiling, familiar faces in the doorway. It was Millenia, Tio, and Elena! The three ladies had arrived to greet their dear friend, and also help out with the festivities.

Millenia walked up to Roan, winked and said, "So, you glad to see us, Your little Highness?". She was a teacher at Liligue City, the citizens transforming the church on top of the hill that overlooked the high-tech town into a school. The kids adored and loved Millenia, especially the little boys.

Elena followed behind the redhead and added, "Roan, it is very good to see you! Its been a long time.". Elena was a traveling singer, joining a little troupe and going all around the world and spreading her love and joy with others. Her passion was singing, and thus she was world-reknowned.

Roan grined big time and exclaimed, "It is good to see you all again!". They all came into a group hug, including Tio. Tio, an android with a human heart and soul (metamorphically speaking), was a nurse in Cyrum. She healed many people, thus she was high recommended. Mostly to the males, that is.

"You girls are just in time! The preparations are nearly complete, but the festival won't start until tomorrow.", the king told his friends.

"Cool! Still, it would be even better if the guest of honor would arrive.", Millenia said with a sad smile. After all this time, she and Elena had been holding out for Ryudo to return. They loved him dearly, and their hearts and love were only for him.

"Maybe Ryudo will show up when we least expect it?", Tio suggested.

Little did she know how right she was! However, they were also going to have some guests they weren't expecting at all!

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? Next chapter, Ryudo comes in! And is everyone surprised!

Darien: Also, two unwanted guests will make their entrance soon enough! Me and DJ will then step in however we can to help out!

DJ: Also, I used to friends of mine in the story here. If they see this, I hope they are happy!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


End file.
